User talk:Adele Addict
Hola! Hey guys! Welcome to my talk page! Here you can talk to me about ANYTHING you need to know about Avatar. Anything I cannot answer, just ask Matias, the wonderful creator of the website, because he knows everything about Avatar! (You can also ask one of the other administrators - he's not the only one!) This talk page is also a place where you can leave complaints to me about stuff, like any edits I have made or compliment me on stuff. I really hope you enjoy talking to me on my talk page, and I am on ALL the time, so your comment won't go unanswered for long. Enjoy talking to me on my talk page! Contest Update Hello! First of all, thanks for participating in our Re-release Special Contest. This is just a notice to tell you that in one week the contest will close, and the next day the finalists will be announced, so please stay alert. If we don't hear from you three days after the finalists are announced, we will have to choose another one. Thanks! -- 16:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Request Wow, I never got a request like yours before. If you really want it, I'll make it. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 23:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Here you go. File:Draginfli Tsu'tey.png. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 23:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Tsu'tey, and you're welcome for the signed picture. =] 22:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Banner is Here Hey Tsu'tey, I just finished your banner that you requested. Since you didn't specify a lot about the banner (apart from the font), I kinda went on instinct and picked elements that I thought you would like. If you want me to modify anything just let me know and I'll be glad to change it. Here's the banner: You can add it to your user page or talk page, and I made it full HD resolution so that you can save it to your hard drive and use it as a wallpaper if you so desire. Cheers, 01:06, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Samsonius, I'm sorry. There actually is one small problem with the banner. Doy ou think maybe you can make it bigger so that it' takes up a lot of space on top. I wouldn't ask you to expand it because I know you went to a lot of hard work, but I do need it a little bigger. Can you do that for me? Thanks! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Actually, it's big enough for you to make it as big as you want to. Just change the size. Also, do you want your image in a box, like other user pages? -- 22:16, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. 22:16, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :: ::PERFECT! Thank you for your advice, Matias, but it's fine, and thank you, Samsonius, for all of your hard work! I LOVE IT! Your Sig Finally! I can make a sig for someone! =D I made your sig to look like this, but I can change it if you want, Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan and it's on this page: User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan/Sig. If you ever want to make changes of your own to your sig, make the changes in the sig page and not the preferences. To use your sig, type (or copy and paste) into in the siganture spot, and make sure to check the checkmark underneath. And as a reminder (I always tell everyone), obviuosly click "save" at the very end. You'll never have to change what's in the preferences, as long as you want to keep your sig. Thank you for using Draginfli's Sig Service XD 20:35, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much for the signature, Draginfli! It is EXACTLY as I imagined. It's awesome, and it totally suits my personality! I am very glad that I could keep you busy with my signature, because I spent forever trying to figure out how to do it. Then I thought, "Hey. If there's a banner-maker on this Wiki, there has to be a signature-maker." I am very glad I asked Matias who to go to for help, because no one could've done it better! Thanks again, Draginfli! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 18:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Userboxes and Infoboxes G'day Tsu'tey, I saw that you asked about Userboxes on Matias' talk page. Pretty much all of the Userboxes on this wiki can be found here. That page also has instructions on how to put them on pages and even make new ones. As for the Infoboxes (the big ones), you can find all of them here (The one that everyone is using on their Profile pages is the Template: Infobox user one. Copy and paste the coding from the "Usage" section on that page into your Profile page, and fill in the sections that you want to be displayed.). Cheers, OZZY 17:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Tsu'tey :) Thanks for the good words, man. I really do try for the drawings, I want to show my passion for Avatar. I breathe this movie. Your favourite drawing is one of my personal favourites as well. I smile when I think fo the hours it took me...Wow, that was hard.....6 hours just for Jake's head....But anyway... So you draw as well? Nice! I gotta say, never judge your drawings by comparing them to other ones. Each artist (Including you) has his own style. I've got the black and white one. The way I use shading, everything. No one taught me. Draginlfi has a style with colors. You'll have your own :) I would like to see your drawings :) I deeply appreciate any sort of art :) So, thanks again for your good words :) Avataraddicted 16:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Badge Warning Hi, Tsu'tey. I've been noticing your edits on the Activity Feed, and it's become pretty clear that you are simply making these edits to acquire badges. We have a strict policy on making edits solely for the purpose of collecting badges, so I would like you to stop making completely unnecessary edits to articles. This is your only warning. If you continue to making edits that the admins deem unnecessary and not contributing towards the wealth of information on this wiki, you will be blocked for a week. Besides, these badges are going away in two weeks, so there's really no point in accumulating them when it will be all for naught in the end. Regards, 23:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tsu'tey! Thanks about wanting to share your drawings. I really do appreciate all kinds of arts! I was happy my instructions were of use to you :) Drawings also runs in my familly, we have sculpters, drawing artists, scientists etc.... I look forward to seeing your drawings. Take careAvataraddicted 22:15, January 27, 2011 (UTC) So Sorry Hi Tsu'tey ~ I apologize that I haven't contacted you sooner to give you my condolences for the loss of your beloved pet. I have had to put two of my dogs to sleep, so I really do understand the grief that you are feeling. You know that you have given your friend a pain-free passing and that is the kindest gift you could ever give your dog ... that is the ultimate loving tribute for the years of joy and companionship you have received. Take care. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 02:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for all of your support. It really does mean a lot that you gave me all of this support. All of the support you guys have given me has been great. Thanks again. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 00:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan The Mysterious Disappearance of Your Blog Hi Tsu'tey, I just wanted to let you know that I deleted your blog "James Cameron's Titanic Wiki" because it goes against our What Avatar Wiki is Not policy (see the third section down on that page). Your blog "disappeared" the first time because LuckyMan and I had decided something to do James Cameron was not enough of a link to promote another site. If you really need helpers on your wiki, you can make a blog about it on Community Central, where this is an acceptable behavior. In the future, please consider our policies before you promote something that isn't directly related to Avatar. Thanks for your time, 17:08, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Novel I think that is a great idea Tsu'tey. be sure to let me know when it is ready and where it will be. From Neytiri765 goodbye. novel I have wrote the couple of chapters of my novel. PLease read them. They are on one of my blogs. sure you'll figure out which one. By the way your first chapter was good. i think i left you some suggestions.Neytiri765 15:54, April 30, 2011 (UTC) just to let u know Hi Tsu'tey long time since i spoke to u. I was reading ur underboxes and one of them said that u like avatar fanfiction. This made me remember.... my novel is now a fanfiction. NinjasandNavi said it was! Ur blog is very good so far however i would make one suggestion. I hate to be a critic but I would write a chapter whenever I could if I was in ur shoes. I feel as if ur fans have to wait too long to here and read ur next chapter!Neytiri765 15:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, dude! Listen, you might wanna take me off your list of friends because I'm now done with starting topics and making blogs on the wiki and all other wikis. I will no longer be using this account and have decided to end my time with blogs. It was always fun talking to you on my blogs, you take care. I have left one last blog for all to check out, like a "retirement" blog. I am finished with the world of editing, so you may as well take me off your friends list after you have read this message. I do feel a tad sad saying that but I won't be on here using this account anymore. It was good getting to know you and I hope you lead a great life, you're a cool guy (judging from the conversations we've had lol). Take care, man! --MaSempu 17:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Help for make user information table under a profile photo and get userboxers Hey dude! Can you explain me how to make the information table that is under the photo in my profile, like in yours? And to get the userboxers? I like them! Thank you. :) EstebanAVTRBoy (talk) 05:56, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Response to the profile question Ok, thank you. :) EstebanAVTRBoy (talk) 05:59, October 17, 2012 (UTC) You are very welcome. :) Please feel free to contact me if you have anymore questions. =) Have a nice day. ---Tsu'tey♫ (talk) 21:07, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi im an admin on a different wiki. i want to know how to do userboxes? you have lots. xD